


Velvet

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Dress Up, Established Relationship, Genderqueer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-05
Updated: 2005-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that glitters... doesn't mean Watari is a girly boi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet

Watari wore contact lenses, make-up and his hair loose. He also wore a black velvet a-line skirt that fell to his ankles, a loose white blouse whose clever tailoring invented curves and a cautious facial expression.

"This doesn't mean I secretly want to be treated like a woman." The length of Watari's golden hair had started that argument early in their relationship; Watari thought (hoped) they were past that now. "Sometimes, I feel like-- being pretty."

"You look beautiful." Tatsumi looked more dazed than offended. He reached for Watari, bending to very particularly kiss his throat.

Watari couldn't help grinning.


End file.
